Aircraft checklists have traditionally been executed via paper medium. Moreover, in recent years, aircraft checklist have been operated from a tablet (e.g., ForeFlight) using a checklist application related to flight management, a proprietary-interactive PDF (e.g., Gulfstream Planebook), or Original Equipment Manufacturers (OEM) applications on a flight deck (e.g. Boeing). Honeywell currently offers an Electronic Checklists (ECL) system with basic functionality, while other suppliers have flight deck systems which display checklists using simple automation for specific tasks. Boeing is one example of an OEM which has made efforts to improve crew performance of their ECL system and Quick Reference Handbook (QRH)/Aircraft Flight Manual (AFM) by developing rules for writing and designing checklists, but these improvements primarily exist in print media. Overall, existing ECUs offer very little performance advantage to crews and are basically an electronic form of a paper checklist. Areas observed as not adequately addressed in ECUs include: basic usability principles and menu structure design, interaction design, content design and typography, crew error reduction, and performance enhancements.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of these above-referenced challenges.